The Fantasy
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Enzo and Cass have been dating for forever and after a night of drinking, and goading from Cass, Enzo finally confesses that he has a secret fantasy. Cass, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, has no problem with making Enzo's fantasy a reality. Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **This is a work of pure fiction and does not in anyway depict the ideas, feelings, thoughts, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone/thing mentioned as they are property of themsleves as well as WWE.**

 **Note:** **This is a prompt from wrestlingkink! I just reworded the prompt to better fit my personal tastes. This is also posted on AO3 and has been for a few days now. Enjoy! -JJ**

 **Full Summary:** Enzo and Cass have been dating for forever and after a night of drinking, and goading from Cass, Enzo finally confesses that he has a secret three way fantasy. Cass, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, has no problem with making Enzo's fantasy a reality. All he has to do is find someone Enzo and him both find attractive and is willing to join their bed for a night.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1  
**_

Cass pushed the door open to his and Enzo's shared apartment, both of them halfway falling in as Enzo clung to Cass. "You're so wasted baby boy," he laughed, hoisting Enzo up to unsteady feet as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Yeah, an' I'm ready t'get these clothes off and get on ya'," he slurred, smirking devilishly as he roughly started yanking his shirt off. He'd had a lot to drink, but he wasn't about to miss the chance for drunk sex. For some reason, whenever he was plastered, every single zing of pleasure seemed to be amplified tenfold. "C'mon, get these off."

Cass only shook his head at Enzo's whining. "Can we at least get to the bedroom?" he asked, leading them through the dark apartment. He wasn't going to waste the time turning the lights on when he knew neither of them were going to make it out until morning.

Once Cass made it into their large master bedroom, he pushed Enzo down on the bed and tried not to bust out laughing as the smaller male fought to get his shirt off. "Ya sure 'bout sex if you're having that much trouble with ya shirt?" he teased, the offending material finally being thrown to the floor, leaving Enzo's once perfect mohawk messy. He bit his lower lip, the fire and lust in those baby blue eyes making his stomach churn with want. Fuck, he loved Enzo's bedroom eyes.

"C'mon baby," Enzo half whined, half growled, lifting his hand and curling his index finger at his boyfriend. "I need ya real fuckin' bad." For emphasis, he leaned back on one hand, the other sliding down his bare stomach to the crotch of his jeans, grabbing the thick outline of his dick.

Cass couldn't ignore that kind of invitation. He pulled his own shirt off and went to the fastenings of his jeans. He toed his shoes off and dropped both his jeans and underwear to his ankles, letting everything pool together. He stepped out and towards the bed, slowly falling to his knees and resting his hands on Enzo's thighs.

Enzo could barely keep his eyes on Cass', the look so intense and perfect. "You're beautiful," he murmured, running a hand through the loose blond hair. "Ya know that? So fuckin' beautiful."

Cass felt his already warm cheeks grow warmer, a soft, tender smirk on his lips. "Yeah?" he murmured, nudging his nose against Enzo's. He heard the soft mumble of confirmation before he moved in and pressed a simple, loving kiss to the sweet lips. "Well, you're 'bout to be real fuckin' gorgeous."

Enzo groaned out in excitement, pulling back from the kiss and leaning back on his hands, watching as Cass removed his shoes and socks before he moved to the fastenings of Enzo's jeans. He bit his lower lip, his vision on slightly blurry. He let out a hiss once the warm air of the room hit his exposed skin, his hips lifting as Cass went to pull the offending material free.

Cass replaced his hands on Enzo's thighs, spreading them wider. He leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue up the entire length of Enzo's cock, swirling around the head to lap up the white bead of pre-cum. He let out a groan of appreciation. Enzo tasted so fucking good. He didn't waste any time. He knew neither of them could handle much teasing. "Hey, 'Zo," he groaned, pulling back and licking his lips.

"Y-yeah?" Enzo returned, running his hand back through the blond silk, fisting his hand in the back. He urged Cass to take him into his mouth, wanting so much more than that teasing tongue.

"What's one of ya fantasies?" he breathed, easing his lips around the head and sucking gently. He slowly eased down the rigid flesh, sucking just a little harder, Enzo's fist tightening in his hair, sending painful prickles through his scalp as some strands were ripped free.

Enzo whined, Cass swallowing around him. He looked down, his cock jumping at the sight of Cass' mouth stretched around his flesh. "This," he answered honestly, his hips starting to gently rock forward. "Just you on ya knees. Lookin' like a fuckin' porn star."

Cass pulled back, unable to contain his chuckle. He should've seen that coming. He pulled Enzo's hand from his hair and pushed him to lay flat as he reached for the bedside table. There on top was a bottle of half empty lube. He popped the cap and doused his first two fingers in the slipper liquid. He urged Enzo to continue as he lifted Enzo's legs up, exposing his tight, puckered entrance.

Enzo let out a gasp, a slick finger circling him but not pressing in. "Fuck," he groaned, on hand covering his face. He felt his entire body start to sear with heat, his heart racing. He had one fantasy he'd never told Cass. "A threesome."

Cass paused, his ears perking up at the soft reply. "Oh?" he asked, his curiosity piqued as he eased the first finger in to the second knuckle. "Tell me about it."

Enzo couldn't believe he'd even said it out loud. Damn the alcohol. "You and another guy'd have me tied up and ya'd just… use me," he stuttered, Cass teasing his prostate with the tip of his finger. "Like a spit roast or somethin'. I like the idea 'a handcuffs somewhere."

Cass smirked, taking half of Enzo's cock into his mouth as he slid a second digit in. He bobbed up and down slowly, keeping a close ear on Enzo's noises. He added a third after he felt Enzo start to alternate between thrusting up into his mouth and back on his fingers.

"Ya ain't mad are ya?" Enzo asked, fear tightening his chest.

Cass pulled back completely. He was quiet only as he lubed himself up and eased Enzo up the bed. "No, baby boy," he murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Enzo's mouth. He grabbed grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Enzo's hips, raising them up. "I ain't mad." This time his lips covered Enzo's in a desperate kiss. "I wanna keep you completely happy and satisfied." He lifted Enzo's leg up to his shoulder, almost bending his lover in half as he lined himself up.

Enzo's eyes closed, the heat from Cass' dick on his hole making him shudder with pleasure. "Please," he murmured, all rational thought leaving him. "I need ya Cass." His hands shot to Cass' shoulders, his nails biting skin as Cass began to sink in. He grit his teeth, his body protesting at first before finally giving in and letting Cass push in.

Cass' eyes fell shut in pleasure, that tight ring squeezing him and Enzo's tight channel spasming around him. "So tight 'Zo," he whimpered, letting Enzo's leg down to his side. He leaned forward, his forearms on either side of Enzo's head, their eyes meeting and noses brushing against the other. He smirked. "Tell me more. You want two cocks in ya at once?"

Enzo's entire face blanched before filling with color. "I… I don't know… 'bout that," he murmured, turning his gaze from Cass. He hadn't given the fantasy too much deep thought, not since him and Cass were in a committed relationship and he really wasn't looking for anything outside of it.

"Don't be shy baby boy," Cass breathed, leaning in and pressing kiss after kiss to the sweaty neck, nibbling at the jumping pulse. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want." He felt Enzo's legs wrap around his waist as he finally came to the hilt. He pressed kiss after kiss to the other man's neck, breathing words of encouragement.

"I wanna get fucked an' have the other suck me off at the same time," Enzo whimpered, his hands tangling in the long blond hair. He clung to Cass as he started to slowly pull out and sink back in. "I wanna feel both a 'ya in my mouth at the same time." A gasping hiss filled the air as Cass hit his sweet spot head on. "I want ya to praise me while it's goin' on."

Cass made mental notes of Enzo's words, dedicating them to memory as he tried not to get lost in the other man's voice. "Yeah?" he asked, his pace picking up, their love making turning a little rougher. He eased up, smiling but not missing the sudden flash of fear in his lover's eyes. "Who do ya want fuckin' ya while I'm praisin' ya?"

Enzo looked away. He found a few guys in the locker room attractive, but he'd never admit that to Cass. Even if they were just talking hypothetical right then, he knew just how jealous and possessive Cass could be. He shrugged, letting out a yelp of pleasure as Cass' speed increased, sending pleasure coursing through him. "Cass!"

Cass only smirked, pressing his forehead against Enzo's, one hand sliding between them and wrapping around Enzo's weeping erection. "I'm pretty close already 'Zo," he murmured, jerking him rough and fast. He knew it was the alcohol that had his body so close, but also Enzo's fantasy. While he was perfectly content to staying in a completely monogamous sexual relationship, he wanted to indulge Enzo and keep him happy.

"Me too," Enzo answered, pushing his body up into Cass', their lips brushing together in sweeping kisses. His entire body was strung so tight, the pleasure so immense. Just another flick of Cass' thumb over the head of his cock had him screaming out as he came between their sweat slicked bodies. "Cass!"

Cass couldn't hold on, the broken cry of his name mixed with the pulsating of Enzo's walls around him and the rising tension inside him broke completely as he roared out his lover's name. He coated Enzo's insides with his release, his breath harsh and ragged as he shook.

Enzo smiled, his body laying boneless against the mattress. He loved the way it felt with Cass came inside him, claming him in the most intimate way. He let out a disappointed whine when Cass pulled back and out.

Cass collapsed next to Enzo, opening his arms and wrapping the smaller man up in them. "C'mere baby boy," he murmured, running his hand through the damp, blond mohawk. He pressed a kiss to the top of Enzo's head, listening as his breathing evened out. He laid there, thinking over everything Enzo had said. He was completely confident in their relationship that adding someone for a single night wouldn't do any harm. He trusted Enzo with everything, so why not spoil him and cross this fantasy off the list? He nodded, his eyes closing, a smirk on his lips. All he had to do now was find someone that he could trust in their bed.

* * *

(A/N): This will be multi chapter, but not long. I just needed to do something to get my mind off Shadows and I just miss writing my boys! Welp, until next time!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

 **Note** **: Here we go! Get ready for the ride! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Enzo groaned, his head pounding as he woke the next morning. "Cass?" he whimpered, his arm reaching out and patting against sheets, looking for his lover on his side of the bed. He only felt cool sheets. His eyes opened, his chest tightening. Cass never left him alone in the mornings.

What had he done the night before? He closed his eyes again, trying to remember. It came in bits and pieces, the night of drinking with Alexa, Baron, Carmella, and Bayley, stumbling in the door, Cass blowing him, talking about fantas—

Enzo shot up, his stomach protesting the sudden movement. He gagged, sure that if he made another sudden move like that, he wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time to vomit. He covered his face with his hands. No, there was no way that he'd told Cass about that. He couldn't.

But it would explain why Cass wasn't in bed with him.

Nervous energy filled Enzo, making him tremble. Cass had to be angry with him, with his stupid fantasy. He flung the sheets back, slowly making his way into the in suite bathroom, where he did his usual routine before taking a quick shower.

Still, even under the hot spray, he couldn't think of anything but how he'd messed up the night before and how he wasn't sure how he was going to smooth this one over. He'd just admitted that he wanted to try something open with another man, something he knew Cass was vehemently against. He felt disgusted with himself.

Once he was finished washing, he dried off and walked into the bedroom, dropping his towel to the floor before he started pulling out clothes from his dresser. Just a plain shirt and a pair of boxers would do so early in the morning.

His heart started to pound once he left the room, he had no idea how upset Cass would be. Would it just be the silent treatment or would it lead to a heated argument? "God fuckin' damn your mouth Enzo," he hissed to himself, turning the corner to see Cass standing at the stove, phone to his ear. He bit his lip, finally taking notice of the smell of eggs and bacon filling the air.

"Yeah, like I didn't even know what to say," Cass said, his spatula scrambling the eggs in his skillet. "I know!" He felt eyes on him. He looked over his shoulder to see Enzo standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a guilty look. "Hey, lemme call ya back 'kay?" He ended the call and smiled softly at his lover. "Mornin' babe."

"Mornin'," Enzo greeted, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't hear any anger or hurt in Cass' voice, but he knew from experience that Cass was good at hiding it. "You weren't in bed when I woke up."

Cass shook his head. "Naw, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast," he explained, pointing at the skillet in front of him with his spatula. "But I see someone got up before I could finish." He chuckled, looking back at his eggs, making sure they were fully cooked before he flipped the flame off. "How's ya head?"

Enzo shrugged, confused as to why Cass was acting like the night before hadn't happened. "Hey, uh, about what I said last night," he started, flinching away from the soft kiss the landed on his forehead. "I didn't mean it."

Cass pulled back, clearly confused. "So, you don't want me lookin' like a porn star when I'm blowin' you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Because I kinda liked it." He saw a blush hit Enzo's cheeks.

"No, I meant 'bout the other thing," Enzo murmured, looking down at his bare feet.

"What other thing? That's all I got outta ya before we fucked like rabbits and passed out," Cass returned, turning back to their breakfast, scooping the eggs into equal portions on their plates and grabbing a few pieces of bacon from the paper towels on the counter. "C'mon, it's gonna get cold. Cold bacon is shit."

Enzo's brow furrowed, confusion clearly written all over him. Maybe he'd just dreamed that part up? Yeah, that had to be it, some crazy dream he'd had. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of him and Cass having sex like that. "Yeah," he murmured, walking over and taking his own plate and putting a few slices of bacon on it. He sat down at the small table and began eating, feeling a little better, but something inside him still felt off. "So, I didn't say anything weird last night?"

Cass shook his head, his mouth full of egg. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Not unless you count this weird noise ya made after ya fell asleep," he answered honestly, smiling. "Got a guilty conscious?"

"Nope," Enzo answered a little too quickly, shaking his head. "Just a weird dream, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Cass eased, his smirk turning somewhat devious. He was thankful Enzo's eyes were stuck to his plate. If Enzo saw it, he'd knew he was caught, and that would end all his fun.

"Not really, it was just stupid. So, who were ya talkin' to so early?"

"Carmella, we were talking about this chick last night dancin' around on Bayley."

"Oh," Enzo answered, closing his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened the night before at the bar. He vaguely remembered an overly inebriated girl hitting on Bayley, but it was mostly a blur. He knew if it was too much, Carmella would've took her out. No one was allowed to put their hands on the Princess of Staten Island's girlfriend.

"Eat up and take a nap, you drank way too much baby boy," Cass eased, taking a bite of bacon. "I gotta run some errands, so you'll have the bed all to ya'self." He didn't miss the smirk that graced Enzo's lips at that.

* * *

"I'm still hungover, so slow down and explain what it is you're trying to ask me again," Alexa instructed, nursing a glass of water as she pulled the shades a little tighter to keep out the bright Florida sunshine. She groaned softly, taking a seat next to Cass on her sofa.

Cass couldn't help but sigh, a soft, sympathetic smile touching his lips. "Okay, so last night after me and 'Zo left the bar, he let it slip that he wanted to have a threesome," he started, watching Alexa's pained expression start relax and fill with curiosity. Of course she would be more interested in this kind of juicy information than the pain of her hangover.

"Okay?" she asked, clearly interested. One manicured brow rose in question, a devious smile on her lips. "And you're here because…?"

"Because, I don't really know who to ask to join us," he murmured with a shrug. He looked down at his hands which were currently wringing together in his lap. "Like, I'm sure there's a couple guys 'Zo thinks are hot an' all, but…." He trailed off, letting out a sigh. "Ya know, he don't really tell me that kinda stuff."

Alexa smirked. "Oh, So you're over here pumping me for information?" he asked teasingly, sipping down a little more water. Oh, how she loved these kinds of perks being Enzo's best female friend. "Well, I do know he's got a big thing for one of the other guys, but what kind of fun would it be to just tell you?"

Cass' eyes narrowed. "Now I remember why Enzo likes you so much," he muttered, shaking his head before he let out a sigh. He should've known better than to try and pump Alexa for information. Her and Enzo were tighter than a stripper's thong.

Alexa smiled softly, taking pity on Cass. "I'd say just watch Enzo and how he interacts with everyone around him. He's a terrible flirt, we both know that, but he only lets one other guy anywhere near him," she explained, sipping at her water again. "You'd be surprised just how close your answer really is."

* * *

Cass walked through the Performance Center, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt. He'd been thinking about what Alexa had said the day before all morning. He was going to give Enzo his fantasy, but he just couldn't figure out who it was that Enzo treated differently. He wondered if he would even trust this mystery man enough to enter their bedroom for a night.

He also hoped that it was someone that he also found attractive. If he was going to share Enzo for a night, he certainly wanted it to be enjoyable on his end too. He also had to have stamina. He wanted Enzo to enjoy it to the fullest, so he didn't want a dud in the sheets. He shook his head, his brain starting to ache with how hard he was actually thinking over the available, and attractive, guys in the locker room.

"Cass!"

Cass looked up, the sound of his name on that sweet voice yanking him from his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on his lover, who at that moment was waving him over to a practice ring. His eyes drifted to the man next to Enzo, another good friend: Finn Balor.

"We're gonna run a few moves before we call it a day, you wanna spot us babe?" Enzo asked as Cass walked up to them. "Then we can hit the showers."

Cass nodded, noticing that Finn's stealthy glance over his lover's exposed skin. Usually, he would've said something, but at that moment it didn't seem to bother him. He kept a good few steps from the ring, watching as Enzo and Finn locked up and executed their moves in slow motion before going full speed. It wasn't lost to his eyes the way Finn's hands would stray over the plumpness of Enzo's ass when they could, or the way Enzo would fully push his body against Finn's at every opportunity. He never went out of his way for his skin to touch anyone's but Cass'.

Cass' eyes widened, suddenly feeling like a lightening bolt had struck him. Of course the answer _had_ been right in front of him the entire time. How many times had he brushed off Enzo's drunk ramblings about how attractive Finn was? How many times had Enzo allowed Finn to wrap an arm around his shoulders or waist and pull him in close? How often did he see the two send flirtatious glances back and forth? No one other than himself was given that opportunity.

Which led him to another, although less important, set of thoughts. His eyes wondered over Finn's body face and body, watching as a smirk was replaced with a teasing smile as him and Enzo locked up again. He didn't find Finn unattractive.

His heart gave a strange thump in his chest once Finn pinned Enzo into a corner, their fronts flush together for a little longer than necessary. Usually, he would've felt the heat of jealousy bubble up inside him. It was no secret that he had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to Enzo, but for the first time, seeing another man against his lover didn't stir anything up inside him but lustful thoughts.

He bit his lower lip and swallowed hard, Finn pulling back just enough to show Enzo's flushed face and a small tent starting in his gym shorts. His own cock gave a twitch of appreciation at the sight.

He smirked, thinking he'd found the perfect addition to their bedroom. He trusted Finn as a friend, why not open up a little more and put just a little more trust in him? He had no fears that Finn would deny it, not after watching the little show he'd unknowingly put on. Yes, Finn would be completely perfect.

He waited until Finn and Enzo finished up their practice, trying hard to ignore and hide the stirring between his legs from the show the two had given him and his wild imagination. Once Enzo slid down, he reached over and pulled him in for a hard kiss to the mouth, giving Enzo a little preview of what he was in for as soon as they got home.

Finn shook his head, smirking as he slid down and started towards the showers. He hadn't missed the way Cass' eyes had followed him so closely, or the way the front of his shorts had began to tent. It was the first time Cass had ever paid any kind of attention to him like that.

"Finn!" Cass called, him and Enzo walking up a little faster to catch up. "Hey, you gotta minute? I wanna talk to ya 'bout sometin'."

Finn swallowed hard, the devious glint in Cass' eyes intimidating. "Y-yeah," he stuttered, sure that he'd finally been caught in his relentless flirting. He'd hoped Cass would remain blind to it, since he knew it was all he'd ever have with Enzo.

Cass smiled, pressing one final kiss to the side of Enzo's head and sending him off to the locker room before he led Finn into a secluded corner of the large room. He didn't want anyone to over hear him, even if they were practically the only ones left. His heart was racing, excitement and nervousness coursing through him. He turned to face Finn. "So, Imma ask you straight, you got a thing for 'Zo don't ya?" he asked, his tone already telling Finn he knew the answer.

Finn's eyes widened, his stomach dropping to the floor. He shrugged slightly, his gaze falling to their feet. How was he supposed to answer that kind of question? Either he was going to get knocked out for telling Cass the truth that he did in fact have a huge thing for Enzo or he was going to get punched for lying.

Cass' smirk grew, leaning in so that his lips were scarce inches from Finn's ear. "Ya wanna do more than push him up in the corner of one of the practice rings, don't ya?" he hummed, watching as a shudder ran down Finn's spine. "I'll tell you a secret, he looks really fuckin' good when he's spread out in front of ya." He knew his words were dripping with sweet seduction, the way Finn's eyes fluttered shut and let out a ragged breath told him so. "And he's so fuckin' tight, Finn. But the best part is how he sounds. Every noise he makes, the way he begs for more."

Finn sucked in a breath, already visualizing everything Cass was telling him, the deep voice sending him into an erotic trance. He let out a whimper, sure that he felt a hot rush of wind over his ear, making him shiver in want. "C-Cass?" he questioned, his eyes starting to crack open. He looked over, sure that his erection was obvious to the bigger male. He knew Cass could be cruel, but this, this was downright sadistic. He knew Cass would rub it in his face that it was going to be nothing but a fantasy to hold Enzo.

Cass licked his lower lip, thinking Finn looked good with flushed cheeks, his eyes already hooded with lust. "I know 'Zo's got a thing for you too," he breathed, his and Finn's eyes meeting. He saw a flash of surprised hope. "I'm not willing to give him to you completely, but if you're willin' to compromise a little, I could _share_ 'Zo with ya for one night."

* * *

(A/N): Will Finn take this lucrative opportunity? And Alexa is a pretty devious girl herself. Hm. Thoughts are always appreciated! Onwards and Upwards! (Also, the title of the fic was taken from "The Fantasy" by Thirty Seconds to Mars!)

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 2.  
**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for the wait! I certainly hope you enjoy this though! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Sh-share?" Finn stuttered out, his heart pounding even harder in his chest. He watched Cass slowly nod. He swallowed hard, a sudden lump settling in the base of his throat. His eyes fell to the floor as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth.

He was speechless and completely shocked that those words would ever leave Cass' mouth. He was clearly aware of how possessive Cass was of Enzo. It was to the point he'd nearly broken one guys hand for brushing it against Enzo's ass one night at a bar. Was he actually being serious? Or was this just a sick joke, a way for Cass to humiliate and torture him?

Finn finally sucked in a shaky breath and weakly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, shrugging away from Cass and putting a good foot of space between them. "I know it's wrong that I like Enzo, but it's just cruel to tease me like that."

Cass' eyes widened. He hadn't meant it mockingly. "No, wait Finn," he started, one hand moving up to rub the back of his neck. "I ain't mean it like that, honest." He looked down at their feet, his own heart starting to beat a little faster. He looked around them, once again making sure that Enzo was still in the locker room. "The truth is, 'Zo let it slip that he's got a fantasy about havin' a threesome and you're the only one I even feel a lil' comfortable with touchin' him."

Finn just stood there, shock once again taking over. He couldn't believe his ears, especially that Cass trusted him in the most private area of his and Enzo's relationship. He looked over Cass, his brow furrowing as he took in the softened expression. He could see the stiffness of hesitation in Cass' shoulders, the nervous way his Adam's apple bobbed a few times as he swallowed. Before he could say anything, Cass had already started speaking again.

"And it's good that you and 'Zo have that kinda chemistry, ya know? I wanna give him something fun that he won't forget," Cass continued to explain, his eyes lifting to meet Finn's. "I wasn't tryin' 'a be mean. I'm serious, so ya know, if you're interested an' all."

Finn nibbled on his lower lip, thinking over everything. He could see that Cass wasn't fully comfortable. "You're sure you're okay with that? It might be better to find someone that's not _emotionally_ attached," he suggested, taking a step back and leaning against the wall.

Cass nodded at that. "Yeah, it prolly would be, but if it ain't obvious, I got a bad jealous streak and so far, you're the only one that I ain't wanna rip their arms off for touching 'Zo." He paused, smirking. "And I know ya touch him. I was watching the little show ya two put on in the ring," he returned, chuckling at the end, his heart giving a thump at the way red smeared across Finn's cheeks. "I know how I feel 'bout 'Zo, an' I know how he feels 'bout me. Like I said, it's somethin' he's wanted to do, so I wanna give 'im that an' you're seriously the only one I trust, both with 'Zo and in our bed."

Finn felt a fluttering in his stomach at those words, a smile touching his lips. "So, does Enzo even know you're propositioning his best guy friend?" he asked, his heart leaping at the sudden sight of pink on Cass' cheeks, the blue eyes lowering in embarrassment.

"Heh, no. When he woke up the next morin', he thought I was mad he'd brought it up, so I kinda convinced him that he dreamed it up. So, it would be one helluve surprise, which is what I want," Cass went on to explain, once again rubbing the back of his neck. "So, if you're interested, how's Friday night sound? He's gonna be out with Alexa shoppin' that afternoon, so we can make sure everything's right before he gets home and takes a shower."

"I'll be there," he said, unable to stop himself. "But, I do have a question." He paused, making sure Cass' eyes met his, his entire focus on him. "You don't think he'll freak out?"

Cass bit his lower lip, the thought never quite crossing his mind. "I guess if he does, we'll call it quits and I'll sleep on the couch," he chuckled nervously. "But I don't think he will. Ya didn't see how into it he was tellin' me about it."

Finn nodded, his gaze flickering over to the locker room door. He swallowed hard, standing up straight and nodding towards it. "Enzo's finished," he murmured, smiling softly as his and Enzo's eyes met. Lightening shot through him and he knew he couldn't stop himself. "What time Friday?"

Cass looked over his shoulder, smiling at the curious glance his lover sent him. "How 'bout 6?" he suggested, turning back to Finn with a renewed smile. He leaned in, his lips brushing against the folds of Finn's ear. "I swear you won't regret it, Finn."

Finn's breath hitched, sure that he felt the flick of a hot tongue against him. His cock twitched in his shorts, his eyes suddenly snapping open when he felt a cool rush of wind against him as Cass pulled back, Enzo barely five feet away.

"Hey, ya havin' a secret meetin' without me?" Enzo teased, crossing his arms over his chest in a playful manner. "'Cause, ya can't have a party without me."

Cass wrapped his arm around Enzo's shoulders, his eyes flickering over to Finn. He winked, watching as lust flashed in Finn's eyes. "No, no we can't," he answered, his voice dropping into a tone that bordered on seductive.

Finn stuttered out an agreement, Cass' blue eyes holding him in place before Cass turned towards the locker room. He swallowed hard, his eyes moving to Enzo, a curious look on the handsome face. Suddenly, he looked away, thinking about what he'd agreed on with Cass. He couldn't look Enzo in the eye now, not when he was going to be able to kiss those sweet lips, feel that tight body under his hands and not just teasing little grazes of skin on skin. "I'm gonna get a shower at home," he said, looking up with a smile, but still unable to meet Enzo's gaze. "See ya later, okay?"

"Oookay," Enzo answered, his brows knitting together in confusion. He watched as Finn practically ran for his gym bag before hurrying to the doors and leaving the center. He rested his hands on his hips, looking back at the locker room door. What had gone on between Cass and Finn?

* * *

Cass smiled as he opened the door to his and Enzo's apartment Friday evening. He was glad to see Finn on the other side, a nervous, yet excited look on his handsome features. "I'm glad ya could come over early," he said, motioning for Finn to step in. He shut the door and ushered him in towards the living room. "I wanted to talk to ya 'bout a few things before 'Zo got home."

Finn nodded, almost a little worried about what it was that Cass wanted to say. He took a seat on the couch, swallowing hard as Cass perched himself on the arm right next to him. "Okay?" he asked, looking up to see Cass' eyes focused on the floor. "Cass?"

"I'm just thinkin' how I wanna start this out," Cass murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, you're probably gonna end up hidin' in the bathroom or spare bedroom until I can get him settled in the bed." He paused, his eyes narrowing on the carpet. Sure, he could imagine it in his mind, but actually explaining it was proving to be overly difficult. "Here, jus' follow me."

Finn nodded, once again swallowing hard as he stood and followed Cass back towards the master bedroom. With each step, his heart thumped harder against his breastbone, his body felt a shudder of excitement and nerves shooting through him.

Once they reached the door and Cass pushed it open, Finn was sure his entire mouth went dry, his throat suddenly parched. In an hours time, he'd be in this room. He'd be on the leopard print bed sheets with Enzo under him. He'd have that tantalizing body under his hands, the taste of Enzo's skin on his tongue. Just the thought sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't quell the want for Enzo to hurry home.

Cass looked over, almost amused by the mixed look of anxiousness and excitement on Finn's face. "Don't look so excited," he teased, blue eyes snapping up to meet his. He hated to see that words had caused that sweet look to be over taken by worry. "I'm only teasin'." He shook his head, walking over to the king sized bed, his hand running over the large ornate headboard before he reached for the top drawer of the matching nightstand. He pulled out a piece of fabric and handed it to fin. "I'm gonna blindfold him."

Finn's throat felt even drier, his head bobbing up and down slowly. He looked over the silky material, the front cut and shaped to fully cover the eyes and decorated with leopard print. The ties were made up of thick, black satin. It was beautiful and he could only imagine what it would look like covering Enzo's eyes.

"I'm thinkin' ya better hide in the spare room until I get 'Zo in the bathroom. I'll come tell ya when he's in the shower and then ya can just wait outside the door and when I say I have a _special surprise_ for 'him, you can sneak in. I'll probably be cuffing him to the headboard."

Finn only nodded, his entire body constantly shifting between trembling and being completely numb. He handed the blindfold back. "Cass," he murmured, looking up to meet the curious glance. "Are… are you really sure about this?" He looked away, hating the way those brilliant blue eyes seemed to smirk at him.

Usually, Finn was so sure of himself, completely confident in what he was doing, yet there in that moment he felt completely lost and unsure. He was practically terrified that this was going to be some sort of torturous joke or worse, Enzo would hate it and instead of giving his best friend nothing but pleasure, he'd lose him completely.

Cass saw the uneasiness as it poured off Finn in thick, heavy waves. He couldn't help but softly sigh as he reached over and cupped the other man's chin in his hand. He turned it until their eyes met again. "Finn," he breathed, leaning in but keeping just enough space between them that their noses just barely brushed against the other. "I am," he answered calmly, his heart jumping in his chest at the way Finn's eyes widened. "This is for Enzo. It's something he's wanted and I want to give him." His eased to the side, his eyes never leaving Finn's. "The question is, are ya sure _you're_ okay with this?"

Finn's entire body froze, his heart clamoring inside his chest, his mind running though hundreds, maybe even thousands of thoughts. "I… I don't know," he finally murmured out, his eyes falling but his chin still stuck in Cass' grasp. "My head's a mess and I'm nervous." He paused, swallowing hard. "I've never done something like this before and Enzo's my best friend. He means so much to me."

A soft smile touched Cass' lips, a soft chuckle rumbling in the base of his throat. "Jus' take a breath, okay?" he eased, his hand moving to cup Finn's cheek. "I've never done this either, neither has 'Zo." He could feel Finn starting to relax, even just slightly. "And I know he means a lot to ya, that's one reason I trust ya so much. You ain't gonna hurt him and it ain't somethin' empty." He was being open and honest with Finn, letting him inside his mind more than he'd let just about anyone. His hand eased up to rest on the back of Finn's neck, moving them just a little closer. "Tonight is jus' for fun. Try not to over think it?"

Finn's eyes lifted to meet Cass' softened ones. They were so close, so warm and deep that he was sure he'd drown in them if he stared too long. It was in that moment that he understood why Enzo loved them so much. They were so beautiful. He nodded without thinking, his eyes dropping down to Cass' lips, taking in the slight upward curve of their seam. "For Enzo," he murmured, realizing that he could feel, and taste, Cass' sweet breath on his lips.

"For 'Zo," Cass repeated just as low, his tongue slipping from between his lips to drag along his lower one, moistening it. He couldn't explain what it was that pulled him in or if it was just the head of him and Finn being so close together. But he allowed himself to ease in, his eyes falling shut. He could feel the heat of Finn's lips, knowing barely any space was between them.

"Cass!" Enzo called from the front room, pushing the door shut. "Where ya at? I got somethin' for ya while I was out with Alexa!" He looked around, thinking that it was odd that Cass wasn't either passed out on their couch or laying there reading. That's where he usually was on their nights off.

"Fuck," Cass muttered, his lips almost brushing against Finn's. He'd been so close to just tasting Finn. "Imma distract him for a few, slide into the spare room and just wait for me, okay?" His eyes cracked open as he pulled back. He offered an almost apologetic smile before he straightened up, sure that he saw a hint of a blush on Finn's cheeks. He looked down at the blind fold in his other hand, shoving it into his hip pocket. "Ya might wanna lose most of ya clothes too while you're in there."

Finn only nodded, his chest aching even more. His heart was going crazy, his head fuzzy, and body numb. What was he thinking? He's almost kissed Cass, or allowed him to kiss him. He swallowed hard, finding the motion hard when it felt like a boulder was stuck in his already dry throat. He remained quiet as he followed Cass to the door, the words of both men slurred together in his mind as he listened to them. He waited, sure that he was kept hidden until he was sure Enzo wouldn't see him. That's when he snuck from the master bedroom to the spare room right next door. There, he sucked in a breath, hoping it would relax him at least slightly.

Finn tried not to think as he slipped his shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. He folded it neatly before laying it on the made double bed. The guest room was pretty bland, something he wasn't used to when it came to Enzo and Cass, but it seemed to help calm his mind and ease his racing heart. His hands drifted down to his belt buckle, slowly unfastening it. Suddenly, his breath caught as he heart two set of footsteps. They were so close.

His entire body froze, sure that somehow, for some reason, Enzo would burst through the door and question why he was there. His hands shook as they held tight to his unbuckled belt. He was sure Enzo could hear the rattle of metal on metal.

It wasn't until he heard a door shut and the shower start that he felt like he could more. Even then, it was only an unsteady breath, another moment or two passing before he returned to his task of unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs.

He had them folded and set next to his shirt, his socks settled on top, when the door eased open. He jerked around to face it, a gasp filling the quiet air. Had it been his? He didn't know. All he knew was his heart was seized in his chest, his entire body tensing until he saw beautiful blue eyes and Cass' handsome face. "Shit!" he cursed quietly, letting the tension slip from his body as a hand covered his heart. "You scared the life out of me!"

Cass only smirked. "Sorry 'bout that," he returned, his look soft on the nearly nude man. Shamelessly, his eyes traced over the toned body. He'd practically seen every inch, every curve of Finn's skin, except his most personal, already in his ring gear. He couldn't deny that Finn had an amazing body, it was almost perfect. His eyes dropped to Finn's bare feet, slowly trailing up the muscular legs to where a thick bulge was settled between thick thighs.

Finn could _feel_ Cass' eyes on him, his skin growing hot under the other man's gaze. His hands slid to cover his growing arousal as excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Soon, oh so soon, he'd be in bed with Cass and Enzo. He'd be kissing Enzo's lips, tasting his skin, soaking up his body heat.

"Zo's in the shower," Cass breathed, his travels ending once his gaze reached Finn's averted eyes. "Before we do this, I just wanna say thank you."

That got Finn's attention. His brows drew together in question as he turned to look at Cass, his eyes turned away this time. "What?" he asked, his heart jumping in his chest. Why would Cass being thanking him? Shouldn't he be the one thanking Cass for this once in a lifetime opportunity?

"For agreein' to this. I know I ain't the easiest person to get along with when it comes to 'Zo and I know ya got actual feelin's for him," Cass explained, crossing his arms over his bare chest, his eyes focused on the floor. "And just gettin' tonight—"

"Don't," Finn interrupted, Cass' eyes moving to meet his. "Don't make it sound like I'm not being selfish here too." He smiled, shrugging slightly. "You better get ready or else he's gonna catch us before the fun even starts."

Cass nodded, smiling as he turned away. He didn't speak, sure that once he had Enzo in the bed, they wouldn't need words. Their bodies would do all the talking they needed.

* * *

Finn waited at the door, listening for his cue to ease out of the spare room and into the master. He tried to keep his mind clear and focused.

" _Just lay back and relax baby boy, I got a real special surprise for ya."_

That was it, the sign, the code words, the signal.

Finn head the deep purr in Cass' voice, his cock twitching in his boxers as it started to swell. Cass' bedroom voice resonated inside him, making his heart pound even harder than it had been. He bit his lower lip and eased into the master bedroom. He couldn't make them wait.

Once he stepped in, Finn froze, his feet stuck to the floor as his eyes took in the sight before him. There on the bed was Enzo, completely naked with his arms above his head, fastened to the headboard with leopard print handcuffs. His eyes were covered by the leopard print blindfold.

Finn's eyes soaked up the way Enzo's body looked, the his back was slightly arched, the way Enzo's cock was half hard and laying flat against his lower abdomen. Finn's jaw tightened, holding back his groan of appreciation, but he knew his lower half was showing it's own. His cock was throbbing and standing at full attention, ready and completely willing. He tried hard to commit it all to memory, afterall, this was going to be the only time he saw it in person. After tonight, he'd only have memories and his imagination.

Cass eased onto the bed, now stripped down to nothing but his own boxer briefs. His hand ran down Enzo's chest, earning a hissed gasp of pleasure as he plucked a dusky nipple before moving down to Enzo's tight stomach. "Got somethin' real special," he breathed, his eyes focused on Finn. "You ready for it baby boy?"

"Yeah!" Enzo whined, his hips thrusting upwards, wanting to feel Cass' hand wrap around him. He let out another whine the moment he felt Cass pull away. "C'mon, Cass, ya can't just leave me like this."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Cass answered, lifting his hand and curling his finger for Finn to come closer. "Imma take good care of ya." His eyes dropped to Enzo's stiff arousal before jumping back up to meet Finn's. _Go on,_ he mouthed, _taste him_. He took another step back from the bed, showing that this was Finn's time to shine.

Finn nodded, easing up to the bed and crawling up the foot to where Enzo was laying. His fingertips brushed against the skin of Enzo's knees, easing them open. His mouth watered, looking down at Enzo's cock. He wanted to taste him, but he wanted to savor all of this, all of Enzo.

He kneeled between Enzo's legs and eased down, pressing feather light kisses to Enzo's lower belly, over old ink that he still couldn't read. He felt Enzo's skin jump under his lips, those hips rolling up, begging for his mouth. Slowly, he moved down intentionally avoiding Enzo's cock as he pulled back and started his descent down the insides of Enzo's thighs.

Enzo was whimpering, on the verge of crying out at the teasing touches. He finally let out a pleasurable sigh, the kisses growing a little firmer. "You're in that kinda mood, huh?" he questioned, whimpering at the light, yet playful, nip to the fullest part of his inner thigh. "Don't tease me baby, ya know I can't handle it."

Finn shuddered at the nickname. Even though he knew it was meant for Cass, it felt good to know that he was the one teasing Enzo into submission like he was and he would continue to do so. He wanted to hear every noise Enzo made, wanted to make him beg for more. He moved in just a little more, the flat of his tongue pressing against the base of Enzo's cock before sliding up the entire length. He swirled it around the crown, gently sucking it into his mouth to taste the tiny bead of pre-cum settled there. He took in the unique taste, his eyes closing as a low groan filled the air. Enzo was intoxicating and he wasn't about to stop until he was lost in a drunken oblivion.

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! I've been a mess lately when it comes to writing, but I certainly hope I'm back on track now, at least a little bit. So, besides the fact that this is 90% smut, there's still some story there. Is everyone enjoying it? I'd love to hear all your thoughts! Your input and support really does help me work faster! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 3.  
**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for the wait guys! It's been crazy for me lately, but hopefully I'll be able to keep up with things now! Enjoy! -JJ**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Enzo's head fell back against the pillows, his entire body tightening as the head of his cock was engulfed in the tight heat. "Cass!" he growled out, his voice a half strangled whine as his body rolled and his hips pushed upwards. He hoped to feel more of that heat around him. It was such a tease just to experience the feeling around the tip.

Finn's eyes trailed up Enzos' body, watching him squirm. He wanted to feel it under his hands. They eased down to rest on narrow hips, his thumbs gently stroking the curved bones of Enzo's hips. His gaze flickered over to where Cass was standing, those blue eyes focused on his mouth and how it was stretched around Enzo. A rush of heat roared through hum, white hot and searing as it settled in the pit of his stomach. He smirked, those eyes moving up to meet his. Confidence surged through him and suddenly, he wanted to show off.

He pulled back, letting the underside of Enzo's cock rest on his tongue before he grasped the base in one hand and slowly swirled his tongue around the entire crown, using only the very tip. In that moment, he was hypnotized by Cass' blue eyes, watching as they grew even darker, the pupils dilating. Enzo's whimpers and whines fueled him on, sucking him in deeper.

"Please," Enzo whined, yanking at his bonds, wanting so much more than the gentle teasing.

Finn loved the way Enzo begged. He loved the feeling of power it gave him. Quickly, he sucked Enzo back into his mouth and swallowed down the entirety of Enzo's cock. He swallowed around Enzo's cock, groaning himself once he felt a small spurt of pre-cum shoot down his throat.

Enzo's pleasured cry was broken with surprise as Cass' eyes widened at the sight. He looked over the way Enzo's cock was settled deep in Finn's throat. He could even see the subtle outline. Swallowing hard, he tore his eyes away from Finn's darkening ones to Enzo's writing body.

Enzo yanked harder at his bonds, rattling the metal against the wooden headboard. His head was thrown all the way back as his hips tried hard to push even further up into Finn's mouth. It was so tight, so hot, he couldn't get enough of it. He felt both hands on his hips again, this time tightening, holding him in place. "Dammit!" It was stuck between a hiss and a whine. "You've been pracitcin'," he panted, gritting his teeth as wave after wave pleasure washed over him. He let out a pathetic whimper. "But ya gotta move, or Imma…."

Cass moved quicker than he thought. He reached over and grasped a handful of Finn's short hair, knowing all too well the kind of sounds Enzo was making. Once Finn's mouth was fully off of Enzo, he murmured in a deep, husky voice, "We don't want that baby boy." He looked down at Finn, that mouth still partially open, ready for more, his eyes squinted in pain at the way Cass was pulling his head back, making his neck arch awkwardly. But it was those lips, perfectly red and partially swollen that made his own cock jump. He swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Finn's. "It's too early in the surprise to make you blow yet."

Enzo only whimpered pathetically in response, sucking in a breath as his flesh continuously throbbed, wanting contact again.

"Don't give me that," Cass returned gently, his tone lightening into a teasing one. His eyes moved up to Enzo's face. "Gonna make ya feel so fuckin' good 'Zo, but ya gotta be a good boy."

Finn felt those words shoot down his spine, straight to his already aching cock, making it pulse with want. He'd never been one for dirty talk, but just listening to it from Cass' mouth made him want to breathe out a _yes sir_.

Cass turned his attention back to Finn, his lips twisting into a smirk as he guided him back to Enzo's cock. He leaned in, his lips brushing against the curve of Finn's ear as he whispered, "Be easy, he's sensitive," he explained, his tongue flicking against the sensitive flesh. He felt Finn shudder and watched as it went through Finn to Enzo, who shook against the sheets. The sight was fucking beautiful, one he'd never forget.

Finn's suction intensified around Enzo, his mouth starting to ease up and down the hard rod. One hand slid up over Enzo's stomach, the other man's stomach muscles jumping under the light touch. He brushed over a dusky nipple, the sound of a sharp gasp his reward. He brushed over it again with just a little more pressure.

Another hiss of pleasure.

Taking the small nub between his thumb and forefinger, he rolled and lightly pinched, soaking up every single sound that fell from Enzo's lips. His eyes strayed from the smallest man's body and looked over to where Cass was standing. There was a massive tent in his boxers, a small, damp spot where the thick, bulbous head was resting. Pride filled his chest, thinking that Cass was getting hot and bothered just by watching him blow Enzo.

Cass' eyes were on Enzo, watching his every move. He loved it. He loved watching Enzo twist and turn and squirm in pleasure. And he loved the way Finn's mouth looked around Enzo's cock, red and swollen and pouty. He smirked, finding those eyes on him again. He swore his heart stopped as he looked into those eyes, half lidded and so full of lust. He gabbed himself over his boxers, his eyes never leaving Finn's as his hand moved up and down, giving him a little friction he desperately needed. He couldn't last much longer being a spectator. He wanted to touch and be touched.

Finn groaned, the vibrations from his throat making Enzo let out a sweet whimper. He turned his attention back to Enzo. He pulled back, releasing Enzo's cock with a loud pop that echoed in the room. Both hands grabbed right under Enzo's knees and pushed them up into his chest, exposing the other man's hidden, puckered entrance. Finn licked his lips before leaning in and laving at the heavy balls, indistinguishable whines and moans and curses filling the air. He sucked the left ball into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the smoothness before he released it and gave the other just as much attention.

"Cass!" Enzo cried, pulling at the handcuffs again. He couldn't wait. This was too much. He needed Cass to hurry up and fuck him. He needed to feel something other than that oh so talented tongue.

Cass' eyes widened as Finn's eyes closed and his mouth moved even lower. He swallowed hard, his hand stilling on his cock as he watched the pink tongue flick against Enzo's hole. He almost jumped at the wild howl that filled the bedroom, sure that this was something new for his lover as well.

Enzo let out another loud moan, struggling even harder at his restraints. He'd never felt something so hot against his entrance. Cass had never tried this with him before. But be could feel the teasing wetness swirl around the edge, before swiping fully over him. He whined, his belly tightening. It was different but it felt too so good. "Keep goin', please," he whimpered, trying to let himself relax so that slickness would ease into him. "I need ya inside baby. You're torturin' me."

Cass bit his lower lip, his hand clutching himself through his shorts. He just couldn't keep watching. It was too hot to see his lover squirming in such ecstasy and stand there without being able to touch either body. His eyes moved down to Finn, finding that they were on him again, the tip of his pointed tongue easing into Enzo. He let his cock go and instantly grabbed the waistband of his shorts before pushed them down his thighs, showing himself.

Finn's eyes widened, his mouth stopping as he looked over Cass' flawless skin. He groaned into Enzo, his eyes taking in the thick cock between Cass' thighs. It certainly suit him and in a brief moment he wondered how Enzo took all of Cass.

Cass smirked before he walked over to the head of the bed and leaned down over Enzo. He kept his eyes on Finn as his tongue slid across Enzo's lower lip and into his open, panting mouth. He felt Enzo instantly freeze. "You okay baby boy?" he asked gently, running a comforting hand through the loose hair. He knew, even without being able to see, that there was fear and confusion in Enzo's eyes. He hoped this went well.

"Cass?" Enzo asked, panicking as he tried to get away from the mouth on him. "What's goin' on?" His heart thumped hard in his chest, fear ripping through him. Who was holding him? What was going on?

"Exactly what ya wanted," Cass answered sweetly, curling his arm under both of Enzo's knees and holding him in place so Finn could continue his assault. He leaned back, pressing his forehead against the side of Enzo's head, his breathing hard and rushed. "You wanted a threesome right? I'm givin' it to ya, baby boy."

Enzo was quiet, his body stiff and shaking. "W-who's…" he trailed off, swallowing hard as he tired to ignore the bolts of pleasure shooting through him. Whoever it was, they were desperately trying to steal his attention.

"Don't worry," Cass reassured Enzo quietly, kissing his lover's cheek lightly. "When we take the blindfold off, you'll be happy to see him." He moved in a little closer, easing his lips over Enzo's. "Is it okay?" he asked, his lips brushing against his lovers. He hoped Enzo would initiate a kiss.

Enzo turned his head away, his cheeks burning hot with color. It felt amazing. He couldn't deny that, and he was sure that Cass had already seen how much he was enjoying it. "Cass?" he whined, biting his lips shut to keep from answering. As much as he was loving every moment, he wasn't sure if he could say it.

"Don't be shy," Cass murmured, smiling. "I know you've been enjoying yourself." He gave a low chuckle as his lips moved up to Enzo's ear so only his lover could hear him. "Fuck, 'Zo, it was so fuckin' hot watching ya squirm and beg for more of 'is mouth. I could barely hold back from jackin' myself off." He paused, loving the low grown Enzo let out. He nipped the shell of Enzo's ear. "Even now, he's gettin' ya nice a wet for us."

"C-Cass," Enzo whined, a shudder running down his spine as that tongue slid fully into him, stretching him gently. "It feels so good." He felt Cass cup his cheek, and turn him back so their lips could meet in a sweet, yet sloppy, kiss, filled with plenty of tongue.

"Is it okay if he stays then? Because he really wants 'a make ya feel good."

Enzo nodded, unable to bring himself to say anything. "Jus' stop teasin' me. I can't handle it anymore," he whimpered out, relaxing into the bed. His mind was completely blown, he was there in his bed getting to live out his wildest fantasy and Cass had been the one to set it up. "Who's lickin' me?"

Cass chuckled again. "Oh, no baby boy, that's a surprise for later," he taunted, pulling away from his sweet lips so that he could pepper his own kisses along Enzo's throat before he moved down to dusky nipples, his lips clasping over one then the other, his teeth nipping at the hardened nubs. He let Enzo's legs go, allowing Finn to spread them. He lifted up, shooting a smile do the dark headed male. "I told you he'd want this."

Finn only smiled, wrapping his lips around Enzo's cock again before he groaned in appreciation.

Enzo's head was spinning. He wanted to know who was making him feel so good. Electricity and pleasure kept shooting through him, two mouths on him, two sets of hands hot against his skin. He groaned against Cass' lips, the other man's tongue pushing deeper into his mouth, stealing his breath. Even as Cass pulled away, he was already starting to beg for more.

"Don't be afraid to start easin' him open for us," Cass instructed, easing fully onto the bed, his knees right next to Enzo's shoulder. "Hey baby boy, I think ya should show our guest how good your mouth is." He eased a hand over Enzo's cheek and gently grasped his chin before he led Enzo's mouth to the tip of his cock. "Let's give him a show as good as he's given me?"

Enzo nodded, enveloping Cass' cockhead in his mouth and sucking hard. He swallowed around his lover, groaning at the salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue. It was thick and continuous, making him think that Cass had to have been really turned on watching him and the mystery man. Whomever it was, his mouth was magic. He let out another groan, the tip of one finger circling his tight, slick pucker, trying to wiggle in. He pulled off Cass and gasped, "Lube. Please." before he took Cass right back into his mouth.

"I thought you'd be soaked by now," Cass teased lowly, reaching for his bedside table and opening the top drawer. He grabbed the small black tube before handing it to Finn. "Lube him up real good. I want him to feel every inch of ya in him."

Finn shuddered in excitement as he pulled away from Enzo and nodded. He snapped open the top and drizzled his first finger in the clear gel. He snapped it shut and dropped it beside himself. He placed feather light kisses on Enzo's thigh as he circled the tight orifice again, this time trying to push in. He swallowed hard as Enzo relaxed and the tip of his finger started to ease in. He bit his lower lip, holding back a groan. Enzo was so tight around him, his insides velvety and clutching his finger all while trying to suck it in deeper.

He looked up, watching as Cass' thick cock disappeared past Enzo's reddened lips. Between how hot Enzo was and just how sexy it looked, he wanted to say how sexy everything was, how hot it was having a front row seat to such an erotic show, but he didn't want to give himself away. Not yet. He wanted Enzo to scream in pleasure first.

Cass swallowed hard, easing a hand in Enzo's hair, guiding his lover down himself as he looked over to see Finn taking great care in opening Enzo up for them. "Ya feelin' good baby boy?" he asked, looking down to see where Enzo's cock was starting to drool on his abs. "'cause ya look like ya are." He smirked, Finn's eyes meeting his. "Ya look so good 'Zo." He groaned, shivering at the way Enzo's tongue swirled around him, teasing him just like he liked. "All nice an' open. You've never looked so sexy baby."

Enzo whined around Cass, his entire body growing hotter at Cass' encouragements. He pulled at his handcuffs, his hips snapping upwards when that familiar bolt of pleasure shot through him.

"Looks like he found ya sweet spot," Cass breathed, looking between Enzo's legs to see that Finn was already three fingers in. "And you're taking all three 'a his fingers so good." His free hand slid down Enzo's chest, tweaking his nipple and moving lower. "Fuck, 'Zo." His fingers trailed through the sticky mess before wrapping around his lovers cock, earning a weak cry against his cock. Slowly, he began to stroke.

Finn stroked over that bundle of nerves again, pressing more and more kisses to Enzo's thighs, enjoying the muffled moans that filled the room, mixing with Cass' own moans. It was all music to his ears, music he never wanted to end. His kisses grew firmer, his lips parting so he could nibble at the firm muscle.

Cass was lost in the sight of watching his lover twist and writhe and Finn laying there with his hips grinding down into the mattress, hoping to give him just a little reprieve. He smirked, easing Enzo off of him and letting his cock go. "I think you're plenty ready for his dick," he growled.

Finn's eyes grew wide as he pulled his fingers from Enzo and eased back off the bed. Everything inside him was trembling, both with nervousness and excitement. Was this really happening? Was he really about to have the chance to embrace Enzo like he'd dreamed of?

"C;mon, don't make him wait," Cass purred, his own body humming to see the other man down to nothing but skin. He couldn't stop the excitement from bubbling inside him. He knew it wasn't right, that this was for Enzo, but he really wanted this too.

Finn slowly reached for the elastic of his underwear and started to ease it down. He could feel Cass' eyes on him, roaming over and taking in every inch of skin as it was revealed to the room. Just as the waistband past his hips, he let them fully fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles. His cock bounced upwards, hard and heavily leaking as he stood up straight. The cool air in the room made him shiver. His eyes met Cass' and he felt a little self conscious at the way those eyes lowered.

"Jesus, fuck," Cass murmured, watching as red smeared across Finn's cheeks and chest. Finn looked so good in front of him, his cock the perfect size for his body, hard and thick and uncut. "You're gonna love feelin' him inside ya, 'Zo," he breathed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Sliding his fingers through Enzo's hair, he motioned for Finn to take his place between Enzo's legs again. "He's thick and it's leakin'. You got him that way." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Enzo's lips. "Spread your legs wider baby."

Enzo shook, his nerves rapidly growing. He felt gentle hands on his thighs, massaging them with light touches as feather light kisses moved up his belly to his chest. As good as this felt, he didn't want to give his body to someone he couldn't see. "W-wait," he gasped, the sound of a condom wrapper being torn from the long strip filling his ears. "I don't want anyone in me but you Cass!" It was desperate, his uncertainty easily noticeable. "I'm sorry…."

Finn froze, his lips resting right over Enzo's rapid heartbeat. His eyes lifted to meet Cass' and he could see the shock there. He smirked sadly, sure that the bigger man could see the disappointment in his eyes. His hand eased up to cradle Enzo's cheek. He would respect Enzo's wishes. He resumed placing kisses on Enzo's chest, working his way up the long column of neck and jaw. He hesitated just before one was placed on the corner of Enzo's lips.

Enzo turned his head away. He knew it wasn't Cass, and he wouldn't kiss a stranger. He heard the soft sigh as a nose nuzzled into his cheek and kisses were placed down his jaw again. He breathed in the scent of sweat and cologne and his heart twisted. He knew the smell so well, but in that moment he couldn't place who it belonged to. It calmed him, enough that he was the one to turn and nudge the stranger out of his neck.

Finn pulled back, a little surprised at the motion. He shot Cass a curious look before he tried once again to press a kiss to the corner of Enzo's lips.

Enzo allowed the sweet pecks to ease over his lips, whimpering at the feel of facial hair brushing against his own. His legs wrapped around the other man's, pulling him in closer so that their cocks scraped against each other. A groan rumbled in the base of his throat, the heat of the other man over him already feeling good. "More," he whimpered, his hips pushing upwards, grinding them together.

Finn was patient and gentle, never pushing past chaste kisses until Enzo's body started to relax. Only then, did he ease his tongue into the slightly reluctant mouth. He whimpered the moment his tongue met Enzo's, fire and lightening shooting all through his body. Finally, he was tasting the one part of Enzo that he'd always wanted. He could feel them melt together, their hips still thrusting for more friction, begging for more. His lips trailed up Enzo's cheek again until his lips were pressed against an ear, his tongue sliding over the silver stud. The tips of his fingers slid over the edge of the blindfold. "Please Enzo," he breathed into the other man's ear, smiling at the shuddered, hitched breath. "Let me hold you this once."

* * *

(A/N): Yes, another cliffhanger, but I promise there won't be like a 2 month wait this time for a new chapter! I hope you're enjoying as much as I am writing! I wanna hear your thoughts so don't be afraid to let me know! Onwards and upwards!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
